1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing a dice game, and more particularly to a craps gaming arrangement that simplifies the traditional casino style craps game with uncomplicated rules and payout schemes, thereby appealing to less-experienced gamblers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many states other than Nevada and New Jersey now offer legalized gambling on either Indian reservations or riverboats. Thus, it can be appreciated that wherever the gaming establishment is located, the competition is fierce among casinos and the like in attracting new and continued patrons to their particular gaming establishments.
For example, casinos in Las Vegas have redirected their marketing energies to attract families as possible new patrons through a variety of sideshow attractions such as battling pirate ships and roller coasters that dive through the casino. Other casinos have marketed new patrons through their provision of specialized slot machines promising six-figure jackpots or million dollar gaming tournaments. However, not all casinos across the nation have the means to compete in terms of such theme layouts or exotic payouts. Given the nature of the casino business, it would be advantageous for all casinos to experience a continuous increase in new gaming patrons without the need to spend millions of dollars on magnificent building structures, or grandiose promotions and jackpot payouts. To this extent, it would be advantageous for a casino to maximize the number of patrons and the dollars wagered at each gaming apparatus disposed within the casino. Although the slot machine is probably the most popular gaming device at a casino due to its simplicity, its play is relatively slow-paced, as players usually take their time in wagering their allotted money as a means of extending their playing time before losing their money. Furthermore, slot machines can only accommodate one wagering player at a time, thus limiting the number of dollars played at one gaming device.
Craps on the other hand, is a well-known and popular game that generates the most excitement and energy within the casino, often drawing the largest crowds with the most vocal gamblers. The allure or fascination with craps is that it is a fast-paced game which provides a player the best house odds in hitting a large payout. However, as popular as craps is, the game itself is often complicated and intimidating to inexperienced players because of the relatively large number of betting areas, the types of bets that may be placed, as well as the complexity of the craps table layouts. Although it is financially advantageous to the casino that craps tables do not limit the number of players per table and/or roll of the dice, craps is a labor-intensive game requiring at least three or four trained staffers at each table.
Heretofore, the ability to retain the aura and excitement of traditional craps while appealing to a wide variety of patrons, i.e., young, old, experienced or novice, has been highly limited. Ideally, it would be desirable to provide a new type of dice game that incorporates advantageous features of a traditional casino craps game while providing a simple layout and payout scheme in order to encourage novices to play. Additionally, it would be advantageous to the casino to provide a new type of dice game that encourages a continuous, multiplicity of patrons to place simultaneous wagers.